


[GGAd]幸福快樂小家庭

by nova2837



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character Collapse, Intersex, Master/Slave, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: ◆adAD+GGad◆角色崩壞有◆夫妻GGad+奴隸／女兒AD雙性鄧





	[GGAd]幸福快樂小家庭

**Author's Note:**

> 香港～～～  
> 香港喔喔喔喔喔～～～～  
> 嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚……

　　阿不思坐在椅子上，一手不斷舞動著羽毛筆，又時不時將浮空的帳目表調至面前，運用極好的心算能力算出正確的帳目；降下的茶杯自動被注滿新的茶水，茶色溫潤如蜜，香味清甜，又因角度關係反射出正被主人攬在懷裡的肉色美人。

　　阿爾的身長比阿不思高上一些，但多年的教養讓她能可溫順地彎曲身子、讓她能以適當的姿勢蜷臥在「母親」懷抱。她的小腿晾在椅子外面，大腿則和阿不思的相貼，只不過中間隔了一層衣服裙料，阿不思的左手放在她的左邊乳房上，三指與指甲把乳頭揉弄得圓硬又誘人，就只差沒能滴出個一、兩滴黏膩的母乳。

　　她的乳房上全是掐痕。在被阿不思叫來一同辦公前家裡那些下人早已遵照父母的命令、將她的乳房榨空，而好不容易僅剩的那一絲奶水又被阿不思以蠻力擠進茶壺裡，調製成人乳奶茶後讓她自行喝光。眼下上桌的已經是第三壺新泡的茶水，第一壺人乳奶茶和第二壺青茶的一半都囤積在她的膀胱裡，可阿不思未准許她起身去如廁，阿爾就只能繼續讓母親抱著自己。

　　乳頭被硬掐了下，阿爾只能發出不大不小的悶哼聲。自被葛林戴華德家買下後阿不思就沒有一日肯放過她的乳尖，除了用嘴巴吸、用指甲掐指外還會使用上一大堆奇奇怪怪的器具，如果她表現得不夠舒服還會遭受一頓毒打，或是在其他器官上飽受刑具折磨。

　　她被買下的第一天就接獲了要買分之百聽從阿不思和葛林戴華德的命令，在此之前奴隸賣家更是耳提面命地要他們記清「主人所言即是絕對」這個道理。不論主子的要求如何不符常理，只因他們是奴隸，一切都會變得合理。阿爾在母親操弄之下發出浪叫。

　　她記不得來到這個家之前有沒有過其他的主人，所有奴隸的記憶在被買下後都會進行更動，生怕他們記多了東西便起了反抗心。其實就算他們記著又何妨，奴隸始終是逃不出主人手掌心的，脖頸上與腳踝上的奴隸環也不會放任他們在未經主人的許可下踏出屋子一步。

　　他們是本有魔法卻被剝奪的巫師，比爆竹還要不如。

　　「叫大聲一點，親愛的。」阿不思在高興時會賞她一個吻，就像現在，「媽咪工作快做完了。」

　　她發出阿不思在工作間喜歡聽的碎浪呻吟。

 

　　葛林戴華德推門進入的時間只要再遲上一秒，阿爾就得在冰冷的石製地板上接受阿不思主人的入侵。她幾乎要整個人被壓在地面上，乳房和面頰被貼擠成另一種形狀，津液順著嘴角淌至石面，肺部遭受壓迫即便張大雙唇仍是呼吸困難。

　　「蓋勒特！」阿不思直接丟下女兒，轉身撲往丈夫尋求擁抱和索吻。

　　「爹、爹地……」阿爾搖擺踉蹌地站起來，手裡捏紫了陰莖。

　　阿不思瘋狂地在丈夫唇上落吻，浸透淫液的手指則小心地避開丈夫頭髮及衣飾。阿不思笑著讓葛林戴華德抱住自己，將圓潤、乳汁飽滿的胸脯貼在男人結實的胸膛上。

　　阿爾猶豫著要否把手指塞進穴裡，她的媽咪直接將她撇下，任憑她的蜜水從肉洞裡大幅湧出。阿不思沒在這種情況給她下命令，阿爾不知媽咪看見那一地淫水會不會生氣，但又怕未接獲指令、擅自用手堵住穴口會觸怒了媽咪。

　　葛林戴華德瞧見了她，眼裡多了玩意卻不打算替她解決難題。

　　男人捻起一搓妻子的紅髮，「你讓女兒叫得那麼大聲，我還沒進門就先聽到了。」

　　「那代表她樂在其中，你該感到高興。」

　　阿不思轉頭看見了她，招了招手讓她到前面來讓她背對他們跪下，「我差一點就要插進去了，你看她的小洞興奮到都闔不上了。」

　　阿不思俐落地把手指插入並快速抽插，還時不時用指腹硬輾女兒充血的花核，逼出阿爾的高亢淫叫。「她也是時候再次懷孕了，身體跟子宮都恢復得差不多了吧。」阿不思說。

　　手指勾出一波又一波晶瑩的流水，肉穴裡發出液體擠壓的啾啾水聲，多汁又含苞待放，「這次你想要插她嗎？她前兩次懷的都是我的種。」阿不思看向身後的丈夫。

　　「我負責讓你懷孕就好了。」葛林戴華德湊在他的耳邊說，阿不思直接被逗笑了。

　　「別讓我最近就懷上了，小蓋爾都還沒準備斷奶呢。」

　　他脫下厚實的裙擺，由後捅入女兒體內。

 

　　阿不思嚥下一口喘息，微笑抹去臉上的細汗。

　　他又抖了幾下，確認精水已全數排出才拿塞子把那洞堵起來，桌前的葛林戴華德已無心欣賞妻小的傾力演出，喝起熱茶並讀起了晚報。阿不思拍了拍被他操紅的屁股，確認女兒的洞被實實在在堵實了才對阿爾說道，「去，去小孩房看照你的弟弟妹妹，誰餓了你就親自餵飽他們。」

　　「是的，媽咪。」

　　下人替他換上不同於地上的嶄新裙子，阿不思落座於丈夫身旁順勢將頭靠了上去。女兒離去還不足五分鐘，甚至在離開時都還抓著自己的陰莖，葛林戴華德攬住小妻子，想到阿不思說讓阿爾喝了將近兩壺茶又受制於命令禁止射精的事蹟，昂起了半邊眉毛，「你今天下午讓女兒尿過了嗎？」

　　「啊。」

　　阿不思抬眼見他，湛藍大眼裡卻是沒太多波瀾。

　　「讓下人放張尿布墊在小孩房門口吧，她知道哪裡可以便溺。」阿爾來的第一天他就教會她了，阿不思只擔心女兒會不會憋得太久反倒一時半刻尿不出來，更甚至是被憋壞了。

　　漂亮的小臉終於皺了起來。雖然憋壞了不是沒有方法治，但他還是希望阿爾能可健康一點。

　　那可是他們花大錢買下的大女兒啊，壞了可就沒有了。

　　阿不思在丈夫懷裡喬好位置，舒服地躺在那兒昏昏欲睡。

　　這個家能得來阿爾可真是幸福啊，沒人可以否認這一點。即使當初的手段殘暴了些，總歸結局是好的，一切也就都沒事了。

　　他從容地閉上眼睛。

　　希望再過不久就能接獲阿爾懷孕的消息。

**Author's Note:**

> 雙鄧其實有血緣關係（三等親？或以上）


End file.
